


尤蒂亚之夜

by Marquis_Sade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, classic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_Sade/pseuds/Marquis_Sade
Kudos: 5





	尤蒂亚之夜

公元6年，罗马帝国犹大行省，恺撒利亚，罗马总督府。

宽敞的大厅里灯火通明，四五个穿着白色布短衣的奴隶跪坐在地上铺的斜纹地毯上，他们有的在吹笛子，有的在弹四弦琴，还有的在合着节奏摇手中的小鼓。他们面前一位穿着女式紫色长袍的贵妇人斜躺在床榻上睡觉。靡靡音乐声中，她安静的气息使她胸前的衣物随着那对巨大的乳球上下起伏。她的手上戴着金戒指，长袍里面丝质的内衣若隐若现。

一曲乐毕，她睁开了眼睛，黑色的眸子里透着慵懒。她抬起自己的一只手臂，露出了洁白的肌肤，她身边的一个女奴掺扶着使她在床榻上坐起来。

“我睡了多久啦？”她问。

“女主人，宴会结束后您就在这里睡着了，一直到现在，外面已经天黑很久了。”她的女奴轻声回答她。

“宴会？那也叫宴会？分明就不过是一顿便饭。这个地方简直寒酸透了，这些地方所谓的上流人都穿得像乞丐一样，吃饭、说话和蛮族一样粗野。我不明白，库伯尼乌斯这个蠢货为什么要来这里作总督？这里简直就是世界的边缘。当他告诉我要去东方的行省时，我高兴极了，亚历山德拉、雅典、西兰尼、推罗都在我的脑海里翻涌。可是结果却来了整个东方最穷、最破最不开化的这里。没有像样的赛马，没有竞技，剧院也单调得吓人。都是些一脸死气，极度迷信的犹太人。朱庇特啊，我是做了什么恶事，让福尔特娜这样不关照我？在这里继续生活下去，哪怕一天，我都会无聊死的。我要回罗马，我必须回罗马。库伯尼乌斯呢？”

“女主人，总督大人在宴会…呃便饭之后就一直和叙利亚巡使大人在他的房间里没有出来。”

“估计在商量人口普查的具体安排吧，烦死了，他们就不能白天在谈公事吗？”总督夫人又躺了下来，她无聊地用手指把玩坐垫边缘的金丝流苏，像一只猫一样喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“你去告诉他，”总督夫人对女仆说，“明天我就走，离开这个破行省，用最快的方式，这里我一天也待不下去。”

“是，女主人。”女仆离开了这间充盈着音乐的大厅。

尽管乐师们的音乐是欢快的，但是总督夫人并不开心，她把脸埋在枕头里，又在床榻上翻了个身，曼妙的线条被薄薄的衣物覆盖着，她看着墙上的壁画，心里已经坐上了船。

“你真不幸，克劳狄娅，你简直是世界上最不幸运的女人。”总督夫人把脸埋进枕头里，继续抱怨。乐师仍然在演奏音乐，“这都是些什么垃圾音乐啊，呕哑啁哳，不堪入耳” 她奋力拽起一只枕头向吹笛手砸去，“难听死了，你们都滚下去吧——”。乐师们赶紧拿着各自的乐器弓着身子逃出这里，差点和正急匆匆回来的刚才克劳狄娅安排去给总督传话的那个女仆撞在一起。

“女主人，”她跪在克劳狄娅面前，喘着气，还有话要说，但她的肺要求她稳一稳。

“怎么啦，跑得这么着急？”克劳狄娅脸上还带着不耐烦又不开心的表情。

“我去总督大人的房间，他的贴身仆人告诉我说，”女仆气喘吁吁地说“他说，叙利亚巡使大人已经走了，咱家老爷叫了个本地妓女，他们正要上床呢，我赶紧回来向您禀告。”

“什嘛——”克劳狄娅立即从床榻上站了起来，艳丽的面目变得狰狞起来仿佛要吃人“阿瑞斯给他的勇气吗？真是吃熊心豹子胆了，老娘在这儿无聊的要死，他到挺会逍遥快活，还敢跟犹太骚狐狸上床了——”她站了起来，两边的侍女跪下给她的靴子带子系起来，还给她披上一条羊毛披肩，“跟我来，朱诺在上，我今天非废了他不可。”言毕，大步流星冲了出去，众女仆紧随其后。

* * *

不一会儿，他们就到了总督平时处理公务的房间，克劳狄娅一脚踹开了厚重的木门，她们就看到了这样一幅景象：总督库伯尼乌斯上身赤裸，双手正要解开自己的亵裤，一脸猥琐的笑容看着面前一位浑身被带兜帽的黑色罩袍裹得严严实实的女人，一缕金发从兜帽边缘露了出来。

一见这架势，库伯尼乌斯脸上淫荡下流的笑容立即被恐惧的煞白取代，额头上也瞬间有了清晰可见的汗珠。“夫夫夫……夫人，您您……您怎么怎么……来啦？”他口吃着说出不连贯的词句，双腿不停地打颤。

“我怎么来啦？我来看看你是怎么处理公务，如何跟行省人民打成一片的。你跟这个小妞在干什么？”

“我…我…啊，夫人，我正在 **体察** 民情、 **深入** 基层，我现在正要给这个当地民女展示我们罗马当下流行的时尚服装，”库伯尼乌斯一边撒着极其弱智的谎言，一边捡起地上的托加袍和其他衣物。

“哟，展示服装都展示到内裤里啦？是不是等会如果我不来你还要给她展示展示你的意大利短刀，然后在她的犹太黑石里磨磨刀啊？”

“夫人，冤枉啊——”库伯尼乌斯一下子跪在了克劳狄娅脚下，手不断地擦汗“夫人，您可不能冤枉我啊，说话得有证据啊，咱们罗马人凡事最讲法律，在这么多外地人面前得做好表率，我身为帝国命官封疆大吏，您可不能这样污我清白啊夫人——”

“哼，你还要讲法律要证据？你的贴身奴隶都说了，这个女人，她就是个婊子——你还想嘴硬到什么时候，趁早坦白，争取个宽大处理吧。”克劳狄娅说。

“啊，那个口风不严的混帐东西——啊，夫人，您听我解释，都是奎林努斯那厮，他非要给我推荐什么犹太一只花、锡安窄山口，我说我不要他非要硬塞给我推都推不掉啊，他说我要不要他就在皇帝面前参我一本，说我不配合人口普查工作……我正要去给您汇报呢，您就来了……”事到如今，库伯尼乌斯只好把黑锅都甩给已经回家了的叙利亚巡使了。

“再说别的废话已经没用了，他整天在叙利亚，会给你推荐恺撒利亚的女人？你们，去把我的家伙拿来，我看他不打几鞭子是不会如实招供了。”两个女仆听了克劳狄娅的命令走了。

“夫人有所不知，奎林努斯看着老实，其实是个淫棍，从伊比利亚到帕提亚，什么种族的娘们他都搞过，这个女人其实也是拿撒勒人，属于加利利，离他那儿挺近的。”

“老娘又不知道什么拿撒勒、加利利的，这鬼地方的地名我觉着都一样，我快无聊死了，你还寻思偷腥解馋？”

“夫人，我马上安排人给你准备去亚历山德拉的旅行，希望您息怒，饶了我这次吧，朱庇特在上，我以后再也不敢了。”库伯尼乌斯双手合拢悲哀地恳请克劳狄娅。

一听到能到亚历山德拉去旅行，克劳狄娅脸上的怒气已经有点难盖住突然涌上来的欣喜了， _太好了，赶紧离开这满是黄沙的穷乡僻壤吧_ ，她开口说道：“好吧，念在你是初犯，而且也是未遂，就先姑且饶你这一次，拿个盾牌，到中庭里给我跪到明天早上吧。”

“啊，明天早上？夫人，那我的腿就废了，跪整整一晚，我的肉上都会被跪出SPQR的印子的，能不能……”

“怎么，我饶你一命你还想讨价还价？这个季节地中海的水还很凉呐……”克劳狄娅杏眼微闭，语调低沉。

“我错了，夫人，我不敢了，多谢夫人开恩，我这就去跪着——”库伯尼乌斯慌忙从武器架上拽过一面盾牌，连滚带爬地向中庭逃去。

“你们两个，给我换着班看着他，别让他偷懒。”克劳狄娅又差两个女仆也去了中庭。克劳狄娅身边还有两个女仆，房间里还有那个犹太妓女。

“至于这个贱货，”克劳狄娅粗略打量了她一番，宽大的罩袍把她从头到脚都遮了起来看不出什么，她的脸蛋还是有点可爱的，经历了刚刚的场面，她也没有什么情绪，仍然面带微笑地等候她的上帝的老婆发落。“把她带到我的卧房，我亲自审问。”

* * *

克劳狄娅的卧房，她翘着腿坐在一张黎巴嫩松椅子里，两边站在两个女仆，犹太妓女站在她们面前。

“会说希腊话么？”克劳狄娅用希腊语问，希腊语几乎是东方世界的通用语言。

“会的，夫人。小女子常年接待您们这些罗马贵宾，不仅希腊话会说，拉丁话也会几句，像什么‘干我’啊、‘用力’啊、‘好粗’、‘射里面’、‘还要’啊之类的。”妓女开心又热情地回答她。

“哈哈哈，看来你生意挺不错啊，”克劳狄娅也被她的话逗笑了，她笑起来胸前的那对巨乳也是波涛汹涌。“你叫什么名字？”

“夫人，小女子名叫玛利亚，这在我们这儿是个很常见的名字，所以人们也叫我拿撒勒的玛利亚，拿撒勒也有很多玛利亚，因为我身子生得白净，所以他们又叫我‘洁白的玛利亚’。”玛利亚耐心解释道。

“你今年多大年纪了，干这行多久了？”现在，克劳狄娅觉着眼前这个风尘女子还挺有趣的。

“今年秋天我就二十一岁了，夫人。我在拿撒勒做过一年半，那里的人都太穷了，所以我又去了耶路撒冷现在已经两个年头了，我还想来恺撒利亚多赚罗马人的钱，但这里生活成本太高了，我这次是总督大人指明要我，我才来的。夫人，我错了，我明天就回耶路撒冷，”玛利亚看着这只母狮子，坦诚地交代了这一切，反正钱已经付过了，现在走就是了，总督夫人不会难为一个小小妓女的。

“果然，库伯尼乌斯那个烂人，还说什么奎林努斯硬塞给他的，这次便宜他了。”克劳狄娅的指甲按进了椅子的扶手上，坚硬的黎巴嫩松也被她刮出痕来。

“我也做过叙利亚巡使大人的生意，就在不久前，他去耶路撒冷的时候，我、他、一个长老还有一个圣殿祭祀我们四个人痛痛快快战斗了一天。他确实厉害，不过最后他们三个都被我撂倒了，他是最后一个倒下的，那个年纪大的长老没几天就死了。”提到自己的丰功伟绩，玛利亚不禁喜形于色。

“是吗——你同时接三个客，你们犹太人真是骁勇善战啊。”克劳狄娅感到越来越有趣了，不如就跟她多聊会吧，反正闲着也是无聊。

“这还不算什么，五个我也接过。我接罗马官员、富商的生意，也和本地平民，甚至奴隶、流浪汉做过，只要给钱，谁来都行。我们的造物主照顾我，给我这幅身子，我得充分利用，趁年轻多赚几个钱，这可是青春饭，珍惜时光，珍惜神给我的礼物。”玛利亚解释的仿佛不做妓女就是违背神的意志一般。

“那等你老了，”说起青春，克劳狄娅有了一丝感伤“比如像我这般，那你怎么办呐？”克劳狄娅问。

“首先，夫人，您并不老，神对您很宽容，您衣食无忧不用像我们这样为生计奔波，所以在您秀美动人的脸上看不到岁月的痕迹。其次，我如果年纪大了，就像其他干这一行的前辈那样，随便找个老实人嫁了就行了。”

“老实人？笑话——男人哪有老实的。”克劳狄娅说。

“夫人，那是因为您身边的男人都是官员啊，搞政治的男人的确没有老实的，个个都说谎成性、卑鄙无耻、毫无底线。”

“哈哈哈，玛利亚，你说的对呀。”克劳狄娅笑了出来，“那你说，做什么的男人才老实？”克劳狄娅问。

“嗯，这个……——木匠，因为做木匠活要分毫不差、木匠活做得斗榫合缝的男人一定老实的就跟一块木头一样，我记得我家乡就有一个叫约瑟的木匠，老实憨厚出了名的。”玛利亚略微思索后说。

“真是高见啊，玛利亚，”克劳狄娅说“再老实的木匠也不是傻子吧。我听说你们犹太人都很保守，新婚职业他看你不是处女你怎么给老实人解释？”

“夫人，这个您不知道，小女子自幼习得一些‘秘术’。一位推罗的老妇人教过我一个方子，新婚之夜塞进下体，就跟处女一样出红，而且，我还会一些摄魂的小技巧，保证把他骗个团团转，以前我就用过这个方法帮我的一位客户——一个圣殿祭祀——骗一个富商，让他以为听见了神的声音，把家产都捐给圣殿了，我还得了一小份佣金。”玛利亚自信十足。

“玛利亚，你这么聪明可惜生做女儿身了，不然，在罗马，哪还有屋大维、提比略这些人当皇帝的份啊。”

“不敢当，小女子过不惯被人顶礼膜拜的生活，那简直是渎神啊。”

“你说只要给钱，谁都可以上，女人你也能做吗？”克劳狄娅突然有了兴致，我倒要看看这犹太一只花有啥洁白的地方能迷倒那么多男人。

“夫人，我们闪米特人人杰地灵天才辈出，那些男男啊、女女什么的都是希腊人玩剩下的，没有技术含量，我们犹太人平常不像你们有剧院那些高雅玩意，但在这方面绝对技术领先，什么三位一体啊，循环方阵啊，双层圣殿啊，只要胆子大，动物也不怕，好多人‘抬羊’‘骑牛’‘玩蛇’……在耶路撒冷，我们还……”玛利亚喋喋不休夸耀起民族自豪来了。

“粗俗。”克劳狄娅说。想不到这些乡下蛮子平常还挺会玩。

“夫人，我们管这个叫‘战斗’，是关乎荣耀的神圣之事。如果您不服气，可以与小女子较量一番，反正总督大人已经付过钱了，我这不退款的。”

“不服气？”玛利亚的话成功刺激了克劳狄娅，她狠狠地拍了椅子的扶手。“如果你们犹太人能战斗，希律怎么会给屋大维当舔狗呐？把衣服脱了——我看看你这‘洁白的玛利亚’能有多白。”

“是，夫人。”玛利亚回答。她翻下了自己的兜帽，一头金发，她把头发甩在脑后，解开领口和腰间的系带，宽大的罩袍一下子滑落委地，她里面什么都没穿，洁白的身躯立刻展现在众人眼前。

克劳狄娅和女仆都心中暗自吃惊，想不到世上竟有如此美艳动人的女性肉体，维纳斯实在偏心。她指若春葱，态似芙蓉，腰比柳枝，足若鲜笋。胸前一对饱满的乳房虽然不是很大，但挺立圆润，透露青春气息，小腹的鲜嫩肉多一分就显得太胖，少一分就又会显得过于贫瘠，从头到脚，简直是黄金比例，她确实洁白，就像神殿里大理石的女神雕像一般，但又有着生命的活力，皮肤表面反射着象牙制品才有的玲珑光泽。

克劳狄娅站起身来，示意女仆为她脱衣。女仆脱下来她紫色的长袍和三件丝绸内衣，解开了她深栗色的的卷发。她们收好衣物站到了房门旁边。

“夫人，您好美啊。我们如何开始呢？”玛利亚问。

“少废话，给我躺到床上去，我今天就代表元老院和罗马人民好好收拾收拾你这个犹太妖女——”克劳狄娅指着四桅大床厉声命令。

“夫人，战场上可没有高低贵贱，实力说话。”玛利亚笑了笑，缓缓走向大床。

* * *

两具赤条条光溜溜的性格女体缠绵在床上，她们的嘴唇粘在一起，互相从对方那里索取香津。

克劳狄娅两团巨大的乳肉压在玛利亚胸前，她不断扭动身体，让自己盖过玛利亚。

玛利亚也不甘示弱，她一边撩拨克劳狄娅的头发，一边伸手去克劳狄娅的潮水泛滥的阴道摸索。

玛利亚把湿漉漉的手指拿在克劳狄娅眼前，“哟，夫人，您的骚屄已经湿成台伯河了，战斗刚开始就受不了了吗？”

“贱货——”克劳狄娅被玛利亚说的俏脸通红，她拽住玛利亚的金发，把她的头贴在自己阴道口，“给老娘舔，你这个骚婊子——”

玛利亚趴在克劳狄娅胯间，自己也挪动身体，把大腿架在了克劳狄娅肩上，把自己的粉嫩蚌肉暴露给她。克劳狄娅好似沙漠中发现了甘泉，卖力地吮吸、舔食。而玛利亚则是一位久经沙场的女战士，她并不着急进攻克劳狄娅的蜜穴，只是在外围轻拢慢捻抹复挑，她知道，这个年纪比她大十岁左右的仅凭一腔热血胡乱冲刺的新兵很快就会败在她老道娴熟的技巧之下。

果然，当玛利亚抓住克劳狄娅的玉足开始吮吸她粉红的脚趾和指头缝时，她受不了了，快感的电流从身体最底部的脚趾传向最顶部的大脑，她不自觉地舒张着另一只脚的脚趾，阴道里仿佛有一万只蜜蜂在里面嗡嗡作响瘙痒难忍，香汗淋漓，娇喘连连。

“我……啊——快给我，受不了了”现在她早已失去了刚才总督夫人的威严，变成了一个需要爱抚的小女人，声音娇羞里带着极度渴望。

玛利亚坐了起来，把高她一头的克劳狄娅抱在怀里，一手玩弄她挺立的乳首，一手在她春意盎然的秘密花园门口游而不击。舌头则在克劳狄娅的下巴和锁骨前巡航。“怎么了，我尊敬的夫人，这就受不了了，想要什么呀？”玛利亚耐心享受着围攻的乐趣。

“我要，我要你干我——干我的的骚屄啊快点——”克劳狄娅急促地恳求，如果玛利亚再继续玩她，她恐怕就要哀求了。“行啊，这可是你要的，骚逼夫人”玛利亚把手指狠狠刺入克劳狄娅身体，用力抽动，另一只手对着她巨大的乳房又捏又拽，舌头在她脸上恣意妄为。

“啊——啊啊——舒服，继续，继续插我——”克劳狄娅紧紧抓住床单，她知道这一回合自己已经败了，只会任战胜者随意处置了。

“怎么样，我们犹太人厉害吧，贱货夫人？”玛利亚一边揉着她的巨乳一边挑衅地问。

“厉害，舒服——不要叫我夫人，叫我蒂娅啊——啊要死了——”克劳狄娅胡乱答到，当玛利亚在她耳边哈气时，她感到自己颅内思考的地方也被玛利亚占据了，浑身打颤，阴道收缩然后分泌出更多的淫液，发现她这个弱点让玛利亚暗自得意。

“好啊，蒂娅，我的蒂娅小母狗，我要把你的蜜壶整出大洪水淹死你这个罗马骚逼。”

说完，玛利亚加大了力度，而且不再是直进直出，而是一左一右，左左右右，左右左右，她化身手持利剑的加百利，要好好惩戒这个罗马淫妇。“啊啊——不行了——太爽了，要死了——啊—要泄啦——”克劳狄娅娇呼，胸前的巨乳上下颠簸，“干死你，你这个罗马荡妇，你们罗马人侵占我们的土地，掠夺我们的财富，让我们给你们当牛做马，今天就让你接受神的制裁吧——”克劳狄娅一阵哆嗦，下体喷出大量淫水来，打湿了泰尔紫的床单，“啊——”她翻了白眼，然后一头伏在矮她一头的玛利亚肩膀上，无力地娇喘。玛利亚得意地看着自己沾满淫水的手，向门口吃惊的两个女仆炫耀“大卫战胜了哥利亚。”

* * *

两人并排躺在床上，玛利亚得意洋洋，她身边的克劳狄娅却嘟着嘴。

“怎么样，蒂娅，都被我干泄身了，休息了这么久，服气了吗？”女仆给她们拿来了一些水果和饮料，玛利亚毫不客气地吃着葡萄和无花果。克劳狄娅抿了一小口葡萄酒，“刚才是我大意轻敌了，看来得拿真家伙了。”

“哦？”玛利亚好奇地看着克劳狄娅跪坐在床上，她的女仆把一条皮带装在她的胯部，玛利亚定睛一看，这是一件精致的假阳具，比那次一个犹太教士师用的还要奢侈豪气许多。

“吓到了吧，这叫罗马长标枪——每次我都用这宝贝杀得库伯尼乌斯那个软蛋片甲不留、跪地求饶，今天我就用它捅烂你的骚屄，为民除害，为罗马开疆拓土。”克劳狄娅一扫刚才的颓势，变成了一个威严的女骑士，骄傲地挺立着胯下的罗马长标枪。

“这么大……”“少废话——”不等玛利亚回过神来，克劳狄娅就把她翻了个个，她要从后面攻击她，“屁股抬高点，骚货——”克劳狄娅在玛利亚洁白的臀瓣上啪啪打了两巴掌，红红的掌印立即印在了上面。

“啊，轻点，蒂娅，——噢啊啊——太深了——”克劳狄娅不理会玛利亚，直接一步到位强行拨开玛利亚的圣殿大门，将标枪刺上锡安山顶。然后开始粗暴的抽动腰部，狠狠撞击玛利亚的娇躯，房间里充满了肉体碰撞的声音。

“啊，蒂娅，太长了，啊轻点，亲姐姐，玛利亚要死了，顶到子宫了…”玛利亚被克劳狄娅干得花枝乱颤，眼神迷离，口水都流了出来，然后痴痴地发笑“啊，蒂娅亲姐姐，用力啊，玛利亚好舒服——”听了玛利亚的索欢声，克劳狄娅沉浸在了自己叱诧风云的幻想中，她骑一匹奔驰的骏马，用长长标枪在尤蒂亚奋力征战，她要用武力征服这座美丽的犹太圣殿，她要粗暴地让这个楚楚动人的犹太姑娘成为她的胯下之臣。“罗马人会失败，但罗马绝不会屈服——我们要四处征战，我们的鹰标要插满世界各地，我们要统治世界，罗马万岁——”克劳狄娅按紧玛利亚的翘臀，将长枪用最大极限力量挺进了玛利亚娇嫩的蜜穴里。

“要死了——啊—————”玛利亚长喊一声，感觉身体被撕成了好几块，克劳狄娅也是体力用尽，然后拔出长标枪，满意地看着她玉体横陈的俘虏。

* * *

中庭里，库伯尼乌斯趁着两个女仆去上厕所，正想偷偷站起来歇一会，从远处传来的玛利亚撕心裂肺的喊声惊得他立即又跪了下去。“朱庇特啊，那母狮子用的啥手段，这个姑娘叫这么狠，真可怜，我还是老老实实跪着吧。”

* * *

“怎么样，屈服了吗，犹太人？”克劳狄娅双手放在腰间，挺胸抬头，盛气凌人地问，她胯间那昂立的“罗马长矛”上还滴着玛利亚的淫液。

玛利亚侧躺着，把一只手指放进她的樱桃小口里吮吸起来，“嗯，蒂娅，你们罗马人只懂得用武力去征服别人，不懂得用爱去征服别人。”

“噢？”克劳狄娅拖长了发音，“那你能吗，爱怎么能征服别人呢？”

“武力只能让人不敢反抗，而爱则是一种深度快乐的迷幻与麻痹，使人不会反抗、不知反抗。”说完，玛利亚那双会说话的眼睛妖媚地向克劳狄娅发出了爱的邀请。

克劳狄娅看着她的眼睛，觉着内心突然燥热起来，阴道内也立即进入汛期，身体其他部位则感觉酥软无力“糟糕，这小贱货说过，她会秘术和摄魂……”克劳狄娅只是两个膝盖支撑着她，现在她有点想要瘫软了。

她风骚诱人的妩媚身躯此刻仿佛失去了附着物的藤蔓，玛利亚不知何时来到了她身后成为了她能依靠的一棵树。玛利亚右手拖住她摇摇欲坠的下巴，左手则向她已经成为沼泽一片的生命根部攻去。

克劳狄娅感觉下体在渴望什么，一股巨大的空虚感使她压抑不已，突然又有一丝满足的愉悦伴着酥麻的电流传入她的大脑。原来，玛利亚早已经解除了她的武装，她那耀武扬威的罗马长标枪已经不知去处，玛利亚纤细的手指正在浅浅探索她毫不设防的私密花园。上面，玛利亚在她已经满是潮红的脸庞又磨又蹭，对着她光滑的肩膀和细长的粉颈吹出令人迷乱的暖暖气息，然后，玛利亚性感的红唇里又伸出一条蛇信一般的舌头，搅动她的耳蜗。

随着玛利亚的上下功夫，尤其是耳朵被攻击，克劳狄娅的理性已经被一波一波的电流侵蚀得所剩无几了，她看着房间的墙壁离她越来越远了，最后消失在地平线，这个卧房成了一望无际的无限海洋，她感到柔软的床也不断地上下颠簸，成了一条驶向快感的船。玛利亚成了司号员，在她耳边喃喃细语发出致命的命令，下面则是有节奏的“起-收-放”，手指就像船桨拍打着水花，起先只是行进速度然后是冲击速度，巨大的快感不断撩拨着克劳狄娅残存的判断力，她仿佛听到了塞壬的歌声，不自觉地沉迷其中。

_好舒服…她在…在爱我——想要…想要更多的爱——_

玛利亚放缓了划行的速度，习惯了刚才破浪前行的克劳狄娅一下子感觉从快感的空中落了下来，她还想要继续，但是掌握着节奏的玛利亚却不给她了。

她受不了了，发出了放纵的呻吟，玛利亚转过她的脸给了她一个长长的吻，“还要么，蒂娅？”玛利亚诱惑地问。“嗯，要……我要你爱我——”想说什么话已经不是克劳狄娅的大脑能处理的了，她现在被对快感的渴望支配，她渴慕她，如鹿慕溪水。

玛利亚立即在她的花园开始了新一轮的耕种，这次她用了全部的手指，既在外阴部蹂躏又在里面采集，她又含住克劳狄娅挺立许久的奶头，又吸又咬，她要让克劳狄娅彻底沉迷在爱里。

“啊——好舒服——爱我——继续——爱死我啊——”克劳狄娅此刻完全失去了理智，爽快地娇呼出来，玛利亚的手指在她的阴道里从不同方向旋转跳舞，一股股强力的快感和刺激给克劳狄娅带来了一幅幅美丽的画面，她看到了亚平宁平原上肥美的奶牛，看到了伊比利亚可爱的野兔，看到了不列颠硕大的珍珠戴在了迦太基星光公主的王冠上，她看到了十二个或者更多个缪斯女神在她的头顶吹着欢乐的号角。

此刻，爱的快感使她直升天瀚，和不朽的诸神一同睥睨云霄、俯视芸芸众生。她和着快感的舞步来到了万神的殿堂，她看到高高的黄金台阶尽头，朱庇特站在左边，朱诺站在右边，一位美丽的女神端坐中央，她赤裸诱人的躯体，圣洁的光芒射在四面八方，她看不清她的脸。

这就是爱，这就是让人不会反抗不知反抗的爱。她看到女神春情无限向她伸出一只手，她急忙向女神跑去，她要臣服于她，她愿意永远沉迷在爱的海洋，做爱的女奴。

玛利亚紧紧捏住克劳狄娅的阴蒂狠狠拉扯。

“啊，要升天啦——”克劳狄娅大喊，她看见朱庇特将一道巨大的闪电劈向了她的阴部，她的灵魂也快要被打散了。这时只见朱诺一挥手，一个矮小、丑陋的罗马士兵拦在了她和女神之间，他的阳具是一个巨大的战舰上的金属撞角，他粗暴地向克劳狄娅扑来。

“不——”克劳狄娅喊着，她的肉体被撞了个粉碎，以极高的速度坠落了下来，重重地砸进海水里，灵魂也要溺死在海底了。

这时，她看到了玛利亚，玛利亚就在她身边，身上散发着无限圣洁的光将她包裹，她扑进玛利亚坏了，感受她的无穷爱意。玛利亚抱着她，背后生出一对洁白的翅膀，带她飞向苍穹，她此刻感受到了自己重生了，爱如同新的生命一般从玛利亚那圣洁无垢的子宫中生了出来，她们越飞越高，她的思绪也逐渐空白。

* * *

翌晨，库伯尼乌斯形体枯槁、面如死灰，眼睛空洞无光，胡子和眉毛上还粘着清晨的露珠。他的膝盖上清晰地印着SPQR四个反写的字母，仿佛拄着两条看不见的拐杖颤巍巍地走向大厅。

克劳狄娅红光满面，像新生维纳斯一般体态丰盈，斜躺在宽大的卧榻上，一个女仆在给她梳头，一个女仆在给她按摩腿脚，后面的女仆轻轻摇着一面扇子。  
“反思够了没有？”她柔声问。

“夫人，我错了，再也不敢了。”库伯尼乌斯机械地说。

“谁能不犯错啊，知错能改就行。”克劳狄娅心不在焉地说。

“夫人，我马上给皇帝写信，说我在这里水土不服、身体不适，难堪大任，让他把我调回去，咱们回罗马。”库伯尼乌斯知道，自己的老婆过不惯无聊的日子，继续待在这里以后只会继续找理由折磨他。

“啊，这个，”克劳狄娅坐了起来“这个倒不必了。皇帝差你来此地是信任你，你怎么因为自己的个人原因放弃自己的职责呢？罗马人会失败，但罗马人绝不屈服啊——再说了，此地风景秀丽、民风淳朴、虔诚笃德比罗马那个庸俗、吵闹的腌臜窝强太多了，你身为一省之长应该保境安民、励精图治，怎么可以当缩头乌龟呢？”

“啊？”我是不是跪久了，脑子或者耳朵出问题了？

“啊什么啊，还有，我想去耶路撒冷旅行，赶紧去给我安排，稍有差池，再给我跪一天。”说完克劳狄娅又躺了下去。

“啊？”


End file.
